


fuzzy heads and fluffy pillows

by owodumbitch



Category: She-Ra - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, First work - Freeform, Help, Hickeys, It’s short, Love Confession, cute kisses, i don’t know what i’m doing, im tired and it’s late, oh no, soft, someone’s shirt comes off, they kiss a lot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodumbitch/pseuds/owodumbitch
Summary: adora and glimmer kiss before bed, and someone confesses love for another.





	fuzzy heads and fluffy pillows

**Author's Note:**

> someone said i should post this?? i don’t know what i’m doing, but enjoy i guess!

that night at dinner, adora and glimmer had sat next to each other. as they waited for dinner, adora lightly rested her hand on glimmers thigh, content as she listened to everyone at the table speak to eachother. glimmer sighed quietly, bow glancing at her. once dinner was served and finished, glimmer quietly excused hereself, going to her room. adora excused herself after, walking towards glimmers room. she lightly knocked on the door. 

“glimmer? are you okay?” her voice was worried, but glimmer immediately opened the door. two hand flew out, yanked the blonde close, and one left her waist to shut the door. there was a pair of lips on hers, her brain was fuzzy, and suddenly she felt the soft cushions of glimmers bed under her palms and knees. 

adoras world spun for a moment, and then she was thrown back into reality as she feels glimmers lips on hers again. she pulled back, trying to regain her sense of direction. “ouch..” she whispered, putting her right hand onto her head. 

“sorry, i couldn’t wait.” glimmer lightly giggled, her face looking shy. adora smiled lightly, looking at glimmer underneath her. 

“it’s okay. just give me some warning next time, yea?” adora leaned down, lightly pressing her lips to glimmers, one hand resting on her waist. she pulled quickly, flipping them over so that glimmer was on top of adora, straddling her. glimmer lightly grunted in surprise. 

glimmer pressed harder against adoras lips, both of her hands my adoras head, supporting herself. as they kissed, adora ran her hands up adoras sides, her fingertips lightly brushing under her pajama shirt, causing glimmer to blush lightly. 

glimmer pulled away, adora looking at her, her eyes fuzzy in the dim light. 

“can i?” adora spoke softly, pulling the bottom of glimmers shirt up a few inches. glimmer nodded, leaning back slightly so adora could slide her shirt off, running her hands up glimmers’ sides, and lightly placed the shirt to the side. 

glimmer reached down, pulling up adoras shirt, and sliding her hands underneath it, slowly moving her hands up adoras sides, and then back down. she leaned down, connecting her lips to adoras neck, kissing all along her jawline, and down her neck to her collarbones. 

adora moved her head to the side, quietly sighing with content and closing her eyes. she could live in this moment forever. glimmer pulled away, and adora looked at her. the moonlight filtering through the windows framed her face perfectly, showing her best features and making her hair, well, glimmer. 

“i love you.” adoras voice was soft, and glimmer could truly hear the love in her voice. glimmer leaned down, lightly kissing adora, before moving towards her ear. 

“i love you too.” her voice was low, almost a whisper, and adora lightly smiled. she pulled glimmer up, kissed her one last time, and lightly pulled her so that she was laying next to her. 

suddenly, there was a blanket on glimmer, and her head was resting lightly on adoras chest. she felt adoras deep breaths, and her arm wrapped around her, adoras hand resting on her shoulder, and she fell asleep. 

“goodnight, glimmer.”


End file.
